Sasori Bukan Maho!
by wisecchi
Summary: Sasori itu... maho? Ah, masa, sih? Buktinya doi punya pacar cewek tulen di dunia maya. Tapi... apa iya, cewek itu benar-benar tulen atau malah...


Kata siapa sebiji Akasuna _no_ Sasori bakalan ngejomblo seumur idup kayak kisah Akasuna _no_ Sasori versi _canon_? Oh, tidak bisa. Di dunia yang satu ini, Sasori punya pacar, loh. CIYEEEE!

**…**

**Sasori Bukan Maho!  
**

**.  
**

**.**_**  
**_

_All characters belong to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

_Warnings_: **AU**. **OOC**. Rus(u)h. Nista. Ancur. Ga ada EYD.

**DLDR! **_**Enjoy**_** OvO****.**

.

.

Ini adalah cerita waktu Sasori masih mahasiswa semester 3 di USU (Universitas Segala Usia), semester di mana kebanyakan mahasiswa penganguran mulai bosan cuma sekadar datang, cipika-cipiki sama dosen, nyiumin pantat ke bangku kampus, nyiumin yang punya kantin, sampe nyiumin-nyiumin sekuriti kampus.

Semuanya dimulai sejak setahun lalu, waktu Itachi ngenalin internet sama Sasori yang notabene pindahan dari kampung. Gayanya norak abis pas tau dia bisa nyari informasi sampe nonton pilem porno lewat internet. Dan ketika Sasori bersua dengan pesbuk, beuh! Saban hari apdet setatus mulu, ngelebihin dosis obat sama dosis ngehirup oksigen. Ga ada hari yang dilewatin tanpa nyambangin warnet, bahkan udah kayak langganan aja. Sasori makin menggila waktu diajarin maen _game online _"Yokjoget" sama Itachi, dia sampe begadang tiap hari. Kuliah jadi jarang, kalo malam kaga pulang. Kamarnya aja sampe dikuasain sama Deidara, teman sekamarnya di kos-kosan murah di samping USU.

Kelakuan doi makin parah, suka ngutang sama temen-temennya cuma buat ke warnet. Makan aja dia kaga ingat lagi, pantesan badannya ga tinggi-tinggi. Idung Sasori juga makin panjang gegara sering boongin neneknya di kampung, sering mintain duit dengan alasan mau bayar inilah bayar itulah. Padahal nenek doi cuma jadi babi duduk (baca: bebisiter) anak-anaknya kepala desa, penghasilan pun masih kalah sama pengamen dan waria. Jadi ga usah tanya alesan kenapa Kakuzu—_senior_-nya di kampus—benci banget sama Sasori. Bawaannya pengen ngejajain tuh bantet ke tante-tante girang mulu tiap Sasori mau minjem duit.

Itachi juga rada sewot sama Sasori, ngutang mulu sama dia. Padahal dia sendiri kadang terpaksa ngemil kutang bekasnya yang punya kos, Orochimaru. "Utang sama dosa kok ditumpuk melulu, Sas," katanya. Meskipun dia yang ngebikin Sasori jadi kayak salah asuhan begitu, tetep aja dia kaga mau dijadiin kambing itamnya, doi ga mau disamain sama Kakuzu yang kulitnya item.

Pas Sasori ditawarin kerja ngejaga warnet yang _shift_ kerjanya malam, doi langsung nerima. Lumayan buat nambah-nambah penghasilan dan nyalurin hobi ngenetnya. Dia ngeganti jadwal kuliah paginya ke sore, abis pulang kuliah udah _stand_ _by_di warnet. Jarak warnet itu ke kampus dan kosnya juga ga jauh. Cukup gelindingan 5 kali, salto 3 kali, diseruduk becak sekali, dan disenggol gerobak sampah udah langsung nyampe.

Gaji pertama dipake buat nyicil uang kuliah, bayar utang sama tunggakan kos, belanja sempak baru, sama beli henpon belekberi (situ ngejagain warnet apa ngejagain koper milyader?). Sasori langsung nambahin kata "narsis" ke dalam daftar sifatnya. Liatin aja foto profil pesbuknya, sehari ganti 7 kali. Lain lagi album fotonya, mulai dari yang gaya normal ampe _semi_-_naked_ juga dipajang. Pornoaksi, nih. Ga usah kaget kalo Sasori mulai kegatelan make eyeliner sama kutekan. Hari ini kutek warna merah, besoknya ungu, lusa perak dengan _glitter_. Alat _makeup_-nya juga ngalah-ngalahin Konan. Sayang doi ga pernah kepikiran buat pake sepatu hak tinggi. Dikata mau ngebanci kali, ya?

Suatu malam, doi lagi jaga warnet. Sasori yang kalah tinggi sama meja operator duduknya pake kursi bayi yang biasanya disediain di restoran keluarga. Doi lagi sibuk _chatting_ sama bule di aplikasi M***irc(?) sambil ngeliatin om-om yang lagi main pokerfes(?) lawan Ledi Gagak salah alamat. Lagaknya kayak yang jago bahasa Inggris, padahal yang doi kuasain itu bahasa tubuh. Sambil tetep _chatting_, doi ngeklik notifikasi komen di statusnya.

**Sasori 8uk Nz N4kz L4y**  
J4g0 bAng3tz c!y 1nGgRi5 Qoh

1 _hours ago_. _Unlike_. _Remove_. _Share_  
_You_, **Jeritan Janda Muda** _and_ **1538 **_**others**__ like this_.  
**Itachi Pengen Kawin**  
Sori kepencet. Ngebatalin jempol kek gimana?  
30 _minutes ago via_ hidungnya Sasuke. _**Like**_**. 608. **_**Remove**_**  
Burung Deidara Meleduk**  
p4rAh l03, Un  
18 _minutes ago_. _**Like**_**. 1203. **_**Remove**_  
**Sasori 8uk Nz N4kz L4y  
**8uRuNGz l03 p4r h, d3!  
5 _minutes ago_. _**Like**_**. 3526. **_**Remove**_  
**Gua Cinta Duit**  
Burung aja yang dibahas. Uang kas!  
1 _minutes ago_**. **_**Like**_**. 207. **_**Remove**_

Kalo udah masalah duit, Sasori paling males dah. Percuma dia rajin bayar uang kas sekarang kalo masih aja ditagih tanpa berprikebonekaan sama rentenir gosong satu itu. Doi cuma bisa manyun sambil nyium-nyiumin boneka Ken, pacarnya Barbie. Bosan, dia mutusin buat main Yokjoget aja, temen bulenya mulai ga asik. Masa doi diajakin _sexcam_, yang bener aja. Mending cewek, lah ntuh malah bapak-bapak brewokan yang ototnya ga beda jauh sama Adeknya Rai (?).

Sasori ngetik sebelah tangan, tangan satunya buat ngupil. Doi lagi ngetikin _ID_ sama _password_.

_ID_:** S4SORRY  
**_Password_: **_***************************_**

_Game_ yang dimaenin sama Sasori ini adalah _game_ tari, jadi pemainnya musti ngikutin aturan main dan neken tanda panah yang muncul. Waktu pertama maen, dia kalah mulu. Sekarang Sasori udah termasuk dalam peringkat 10 besar, jari-jarinya ampe keriting. Bahkan karakter doi udah trendi, pesyenista banget. Gayanya ga jauh beda sama Jastin Bleber, oenyoe dan aptudet. Setiap bulan Sasori ngabisin duit yang disinyalir jumlahnya bisa ngebikin Kakuzu pengen jual diri buat ngebeliin _voucher _yang bisa dipake buat ngebeli busana karakternya.

Korban teknologi.

Akhir-akhir ini Sasori lagi dekat sama sebiji cewek, yang diliat dari foto profil pesbuknya mirip banget sama Julia Pesek. Bedanya ada, cuma di dada yang masih sodaraan sama idungnya Maikel anaknya si Jack (?). _ID _cewek ini "BabyBoo", biasa dipanggil Bebi sama Sasori. Bebi tinggal di Kumogakure, umurnya 15 tahun, cuma tinggal berdua sama abangnya yang ngejabat jadi kepala kompleks. Dari awal kenalan, Sasori udah kesengsem sama Bebi. Secara juga doi ga pernah dekat sama cewek selain neneknya, dan cewek di Akatsuki cuma Konan doang, ntuh pun udah diembat sama Pein. Dulu waktu di kampung, dia sempat jadi simpenannya istri kepala desa, bahkan doi sempet nyangkain kalo anak bungsunya kepala desa ntuh anaknya. Mirip beud sama dia.

Sasori ngeliatin pulsa di hapenya yang sisanya tinggal 50 perak. Doi baru inget kalo tadi pagi sepulang dari kerja dia sempat nelponin Bebi selama 2 jam, mana beda operator pula. Plus suara si Bebi rada kresek-kresek gitu kayak suara atap seng di kosnya yang sering dihantam sama angin puyuh. Ditambah yang mereka bicarain ga jauh-jauh sama organ reproduksi beruang. Eits, jangan mesum. Sasori lagi ngajarin Biologi tingkat kehutanan. Si Bebi ini juga sering banget SMS ngasih tau Sasori buat makan, bangun, sama mandi. Asal tau aja, Sasori emang jarang mandi. Mandinya sebulan 2 kali, pantesan aja Deidara sering bolak-balik periksa kesehatan di rumah sakit. Ternyata teman sekamar Sasori itu diketahui mengidap penyakit TBC (Tanpa Burung aku Cakit (?)) akut. Terus si Zetsu juga sering ngeluh kalo taneman jengkolnya sering layu tiap Sasori ngelewatin kebon kecilnya. Ckck.

"Om, pinjem hapenya boleh kaga?" tanya Sasori sama sebiji om-om yang lagi ngunyah rokok sambil menggerutu gegara kalah poker.

"Nih. Tapi... Sasori ntar ikut Om pulang, eaa?" tawar Om itu. Dia ngedarin hape bututnya ke tangan Sasori.

Sasori langsung ngelibas muka si om pake keyboard. "Duh, Om Asuma nggilani, deh. Urusin dulu bini di rumah, bentar lagi kan beranak acar. Hihi."

Asuma _sweatdrop_. "Dikata bini ane ntuh toples?"

.

.

Jantung Sasori berdegup kencang pas mijitin tombol di hape yang bodinya kek kulit kelapa tua, alot banget. Dua jempolnya aja jadi sering silahturami gitu, saling ngegencet. Dia sibuk mikirin musti ngomong apa nanti ke Bebi. 'Halo, Bebi'? Terlalu biasa. '_Aloha_, Say. _What_'_s_ _up_' juga rasanya agak gimana gitu. Gimana kalo 'Al0o0 B3b1h!'? Loh, si Sasori ini sebenernya mau nelepon apa nge-SMS, sih?

"Alo? Bebi eaa? Ini Cacoli!" kata Sasori begitu teleponnya udah diangkat sama si Bebi. Ternyata pas doi lagi mikir, dia sekalian nungguin teleponnya diangkat.

Asuma sama beberapa temennya di pojokan langsung batuk darah ngedenger salam pembuka dari Sasori. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi rasa-rasanya pas Sasori nyebut nama kok kayaknya agak mesum gitu, ya? OAO

"Aku mau ngomong cama kamu, nih," kata Sasori, dia udah sembunyi di dalem laci kasir soalnya para om-om mata keranjang itu ngupingin pembicaraannya, keliatan dari kuping yang gede sebelah. Ngomong-ngomong, Sasori ngobrolnya pake 'aku' sama 'kamu', nih. Obrolan serius kayaknya. Tapi kok ada yang janggal?

"Pacalan, iuk," ujar Sasori malu-maluin. Saking malunya, doi udah ngejejalin muka ke dalam tombol keyboard yang copot.

Mendadak hening sesaat setelah kata-kata terakhir (amin) Sasori. Om-om yang menguping tadi mendadak jadi malas nungguin obrolan tadi berlanjut, soalnya mereka udah ikutan deg-degan selama hampir setengah jam (berasa mereka yang ditelponin) tapi Sasori masih diam aja. Pas lagi ngunyah sirih, Asuma dan kawan-kawan dikageti sama jeritan Sasori—yang sebelas dua belas sama nenek-nenek lagi ngelairin bayi onta dari lubang idung—ngebikin Asuma dan temennya saling cium dengan penuh gairah (?).

"UAPAH! YEAH!" Sasori menggelinjang kesenengan di atas CPU nomor 1 ampe CPU nomor 30. Girang banget dia kayak abis menang lotere liburan ke Zimbabwe 3 hari 7 malam, soalnya ajakan pacaran doi diterima. Cihuy!

**###**

"UAPAH! LU PUNYA CEWEK?"

Penghuni Kos Cinta gempar berjamaah setibanya Sasori nyampein berita sukacita ini, mukanya langsung banjir kado kuah gratis. Orochimaru, pemilik kos, sampai nangis darah karena cintanya bertepuk (sebelah) tangan. Loh?

"_Danna_ ngibul pasti, un. Mana ada cewek yang mau sama wong bantet, un," ejek Deidara, dia kesal keduluan dalam hal ini.

"Tinggi lu aja ga beda jauh sama Sasori," pungkas Kisame, ngebuka aib tinggi badan temennya.

"Daripada elu, Kis, tinggi badan sama muka lu sama borosnya kayak dompetnya Itachi," sindir Sasori yang ngerasa sebagai bantet nomor 1.

"Muka Pein baru boros. Duit abis mulu buat ngejagain tindikannya biar ga karatan, tuh, bukannya ditabung buat biaya kawinan," celutuk Itachi ga mau kalah.

"Kapan gua bisa nabung kalo Kakuzu nagih kas mulu kayak nagih pajak negara!" curhat Pein.

Dan bla-bla-bla lainnya pun berlanjut. Emang Akatsuki ini kalo udah urusan beginian ga bakalan cepat kelar, apalagi kalo udah ngomongin duit, beuh! Liat aja mata Kakuzu udah ijo kek ketek Hidan yang lumutan.

Sasori mutusin buat ngadem aja di kamar sementara yang lainnya udah pada jambak-jambakan. Dia rebahan di kasurnya yang keras kayak batu, ngeluarin hape belekberinya yang baru diisiin pulsa tadi sebelum pulang kemudian mencet nomor behanya Konan, eh, nomor hapenya Bebi. Baru aja beberapa jam yang lalu jadian, dia udah ga tahan. Bawaannya kangen mulu, barusan aja gulingnya Deidara diciumin sampe bau jigong gegara Sasori ngebayangin yayangnya. Dia mesem-mesem, malu sama kelakuannya yang maksiat. Ini baru pacaran jarak jauh, coba udah tatap muka, mungkin doi udah ngecek tarif hotel terdekat kali, ya, buat dijadiin lokalisasi untuk ngejajain Itachi sama Deidara. Loh?

"Caiank," sahut Sasori sama pacarnya di seberang benua begitu teleponnya nyambung, mukanya udah ga karuan ngebayangin Bebi pagi-pagi masih memakai piyama Hello Ti***tit(?) (*_Author_ digebukin sama pembaca*) sambil kayang di atas ranjang. Dia nungging di atas kasur, nyembunyiin kepala merahnya di bawah bantal, takut pembicaraannya didengar sama temen-temennya yang hobi nguping. Bukannya apa-apa, sih, secara doi yang ngajarin Akatsuki buat ngupingin pembicaraan orang untuk pertama kalinya kira-kira waktu mereka masih culun-culunnya, masih make _hot pants_ (ajaran sesatnya Konan biar bisa ngeliatin kaki-kaki mulus kecuali kaki buluannya Kakuzu). Waktu itu mereka ngupingin percakapannya Orochimaru yang didatangi sama Jiraiya, temen Orochimaru jaman sekolah dulu.

"Jiraiya…"

"Hm?"

"Tanpamu aku galau! Lihat akulah!"

Setelah itu Akatsuki mulai jaga jarak sama Orochimaru, sama kakek tua aja Orochimaru demen apalagi sama mereka yang notabene masih _fresh from the oven_. Oh, _nehi_-lah yau.

Ga sadar waktu, Sasori teleponan hingga ketiduran, sambungan telepon ga dimatiin. Pas kebangun sore harinya gelagapan buru-buru mau ke kampus, dia ngamuk-ngamuk ngeliatin pulsanya lagi-lagi nyungsep ke angka gocap alias 50 perak. Makanya, kalo ada pulsa ditabungin. Siapa tau aja dapat undian mesin cuci idung, tuh idungnya Sasori saking kepanjangan (mancung?) banyak upilnya.

Hari-hari berlalu semenjak Sasori resmi punya cewek, doi jadi suka pamerin foto Bebi sama temen-temen di kampus sama dosen-dosennya yang masih perjaka tua. Sengaja, biar pada iri. Dan sampe sekarang pun dia masih tidak tahu jika penyakit radang di anunya yang tiba-tiba saja dideritanya adalah akibat ulah seorang dosennya yang menyantetnya karena iri dan jengkel padanya. Baru radang, loh, belum membengkak dan meledak. Bisa gawat, tuh.

Suatu hari di musim kemarau, Sasori dan teman-teman gengnya lagi ngemutin jempol kaki masing-masing di kantin kampus. Mereka pada kompakan ngerjain tugas, lihat aja si Kisame yang nyontekin jawabannya Tobi. Si Kisame pikunnya kebangetan, udah lupa kalo jurusan Tobi itu Sastra Jepang sementara dia masuk jurusan Peternakan. Lihat aja soalnya: Bagaimana cara memerah sapi yang benar? Dan jawabannya: Biarkan Oda Nobunaga yang menjawabnya (?).

"Sas, lu udah pernah ketemuan sama Bebi, belom?" tanya Konan penasaran. Sasori geleng-geleng.

"Udah jadian kok belom pernah ketemuan?" tanya Zetsu sambil ngunyahin buku tugasnya sampe lecek. Sasori mengangkat bahunya Kakuzu.

"Kalo pacaran pasti pengen ketemuan, kan?" tanya Hidan yang tumben-tumbennya ga nyerempet bunuh-bunuhan. Jawaban dari Sasori hanya anggukan.

Dari situlah terbersit keinginan Sasori buat ngajakin Bebi ketemuan, akhirnya setelah ngobrol semalaman (lagi), mereka sepakat buat ketemuan di taman kota Kirigakure. Akatsuki pada maksa pengen ikutan, pada penasaran sama sosok cakepnya Bebi—kecuali Kakuzu. Hari minggunya semua pada semangat buat berangkat ke Kirigakure naik bus butut sewaan. Sepanjang perjalanan Kakuzu tepar di pojokan, bukan karena ga sarapan tapi karena dompetnya jadi korban akhirnya doi jadi sawan (?). di tengah perjalanan ban bus mendadak bocor kena sangkut giginya Kisame (?), kaca spion pecah karena digelantungin sama Tobi, supir mendadak beranak sempak karena digangguin Hidan.

Perasaan Sasori mendadak ga enak.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, Sasori langsung lompat keluar dari jendela bus ninggalin temen-temennya di dalam bus yang lagi nyari parkiran. Doi celingak-celinguk nyariin pacarnya, nerobos gunung dan manjatin lembah. Ternyata Sasori salah arah, dia nyasar ke kebun binatang. Pantesan tadi pantatnya kerasa pedas, gitu, dicium sama singa, sih.

"Halo? Be—" Telepon genggam Sasori hampir jatuh, tangannya gemetar. Matanya ga lepas dari sosok seorang om-om kekar berkulit hitam berbaju merah ketat lagi sibuk menjawab telepon. Bukannya dia jatuh cinta ato apa, tapi rada ga percaya aja karena om tadi make sebuah bros Hello Ti***tit yang pernah dia hadiahin ke Bebi. Apakah Bebi jadi korban penculikan?

"Oi, Sasori! Kampret, pake ninggalin kita!"

Sasori menengok ke belakang, temen-temennya pada lari ke arahnya.

"Sasoli-_kun_?"

Sasori balik menengok ke depan, suara panggilan yang akrab itu keluar dari mulut om-om tadi. Dia udah keringat dingin, celananya basah.

"SASOLI-_KUN_! INI BEBI!"

"JING!" Sasori berbalik lari ngelewatin Akatsuki yang mendadak bengong. Demi sempaknya Jashin, dia lari tunggang-langgang sampe nabrakin siapa aja yang bisa ditabrak olehnya, termasuk keperawanan sebatang pohon juga dilibasnya (?).

Sasori tepar.

Terlihat wajah buram teman-temannya lagi ngelilingin dia dengan wajah cepirit, termasuk om-om tadi. Sasori berharap doi segera nyusul neneknya di surga. Dasar cucu durhaka, neneknya masih segar bugar di Sunagakure ngerayain pesta pernikahan yang ke tujuh kalinya dengan Kazekage keempat (?).

Beberapa saat sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, Sasori baru ingat kalo doi baru sadar sesuatu di bagian info pesbuknya Bebi.

Nama asli **Bebi**: **Killer Bee**

_**~Owari**_**(?)~**

**.**

**.**

**Pidato Singkat (?):**

Oke, ini berdasarkan kisah nyata anak kos ane. Seluruh isi fanfiksi ini telah didramatisasi dan belum mendapatkan izin dari yang bersangkutan. #ditembak Dan buat yang suka ngaku-ngaku sebagai bininya Sasori, ane pamit dulu mau ke kondangan kawinannya Brad Pitt sama emak ane. Sempak basah masih dipakai, Yu dadah yu babay! #kabur


End file.
